Pitonok 1 könyv
by Lady Snake-Fox
Summary: Merengőn ugyanezen cím alatt, Lady Saphira névvel lett felrakva a story első fejezete. Frissre ott számítsatok majd. Harry Potter olyan helyen élt, ahol mindenki utálta őt, és a mágikus örökségét. Hermione Granger szerető szülők mellett nőtt fel. A múlt óriási titkot rejt, mely megváltoztatja a két tini életét, és vele együtt a varázsvilág sorsát is. OOC szereplők!


Pitonok 1.könyv

Az ikrek, avagy együtt és külön

fejezet

Változás, avagy titok a múltból

Figyelem! Ez egy Severitus mű, magyarra lefordítva ez azt jelenti, a Harry és Perselus közötti viszony a tanár/diákon kívül apa/fia. A történetben Harry és Hermione ikrek. Hogy őket kivel hozom össze, az majd kialakul. A sztoriban előfordulnak majd naplóbejegyzések is. Első Severitus művem. A jelenlegi címe már a harmadik és egyben végleges cím, a történet maga pedig a második verzió. Úgyhogy kérlek, ennek függvényében legyetek szívesek elolvasni. Köszönöm, és jó szórakozást hozzá. Az eredeti történet J. K. Rowling írónőé, én csak kölcsönvettem a szereplőket és a helyszíneket a történetem megírásához. Csupáncsak szórakozás, és nem anyagi haszon céljából íródik eme regény.

Jelmagyarázat:

(Szereplő visszaemlékezése)

Szereplő naplóbejegyzése

- Miiii? – sikított fel Hermione az igazgatói irodában, Harry meg csak a mellettük álló Perselus Pitont bámulta szótlanul.

Az igazgató az előbb közölte velük a hírt, ami felborítja az egész életüket örökre.

- Jól hallotta, Miss. Granger. Vagy hívjam inkább Miss. Pitonnak? Hisz ez az eredeti vezetékneve – nézett rá Dumbledore a barna hajú lányra.

- Nos… jobb, mintha vissza kéne mennem a Dursley házba – jött Harry halk válasza, de magában másként gondolta. „Francba! Ezentúl egy házban kell élnem a vén denevérrel. Szerencsére Hermione is ott lesz, így legalább nem leszek egyedül."

A fekete hajú bájitalmester szótlanul bámulta fekete szemeivel Elizabeth Amarillis Wooddal közös gyermekeit. Elizabeth-tel - vagy, ahogy hívta őt, Lizbeth-tel - titokban házasodtak össze tizenhét évvel ezelőtt. A szertartásnak csak két tanúja volt, méghozzá a legjobb barátaik, Lucius Alan Malfoy és Narcissa Margareth Black Malfoy. Egy évvel később mindkét házaspárnak gyermeke született. Liznek és neki ikerpár, míg Luciusnak és Narcissának egy fia, Draco. A Malfoy házaspár lettek a keresztszülei a Piton ikreknek, a Perselus-Lizbeth duó meg Dracóéi.

Minden jó is volt, amíg Voldemort - alias Tom Denem - nem került képbe. A fekete mágus hatalomra kerülésekor Perselus elküldte a feleségét a családjához, ahol elvileg biztonságban volt, a gyerekeket meg egymástól szétválasztva rejtették el két különböző családnál erős álcázó bűbáj alatt. Hermione egy mugli fogorvos házaspárhoz került, Adam és Loretta Grangerhez, Harry pedig James és Lily Potterhez.

Aztán sajnos 1981. január tizedikén beütött a baj. Az aurorként dolgozó Potter házaspárt egy mentőakció során súlyosan megsebesítette egy Richard Nolan nevű amerikai halálfaló. James és Lily azóta kómában feküdtek a Szent Mungóban immáron lassan tizenhat éve, fogadott fiuk pedig a Dursley házaspár gyámsága alá került. Sajnos se Mr. Dursley, sem neje nem állhatták a kisfiút azon tényből adódóan, hogy a gyermek varázsló volt. Emiatt folyton bántalmazták, és a verések meg az éheztetés sem volt ritka eszközük. Amikor átkerült hozzájuk, lent a pincében helyezték el. Azt azóta nem használták semmire, csak raktárnak. Dudley régi kinőtt ruháit adták oda neki. A berendezést egy ócska nyikorgó vaságy, egy lyukas matrac, egy ajtó nélküli szekrény, recsegő karcos komód alkotta. Íróasztalt nem kapott, amikor iskolába került, és bár tankönyveit használtan kapta kölcsön az iskolai könyvtárból – merthogy Vernon és Petunia Dursley nem voltak hajlandóak venni neki -, mindig jó jegyeket kapott Dudleyval ellentétben, amit megint csak veréssel jutalmaztak nevelői.

Mindez megváltozott valamennyire akkor, amikor felvételt nyert a Roxfortba. Mivel az egy bentlakásos iskola volt, nem tudták bántani, mert egész évben ott volt, kivéve a nyarak első felét. A második felét a Grimmauld téren töltötte vagy az Odúban. Harry sokszor bejárt Lilyhez és Jameshez a kórházba, akik egyébként második keresztszülei neki és Hermionénak. A Malfoy fiúval is jóban voltak mindketten, habár három különböző ház diákjai voltak. Harry hollóhátas, Draco természetesen a szüleihez hasonlóan mardekáros, Hermione meg griffendéles. Egy közös dolog található meg a trió tagjaiban, mégpedig a harci szellem. Ha harcra került sor, megvédték azt, aki fontos volt nekik. Hármasban alapították meg, és vezették két éve a Fekete Főnix nevű bandát, és titokban besegítettek a Főnix Rendjének. A tagok öltözete fekete köpeny, az alján és ujján sötétkék lángmintával, arcukat fehér porcelánmaszk mögé rejtik. Eddig még nem buktak le, bár egy alkalommal nagyon közel jártak hozzá.

Harry visszazökkent emlékeiből a valóságba.

- Harry, Hermione! – fordult az öreg mágus a fiatalok felé. – Szedjétek össze a cuccaitokat. Leköltöztök az évnyitóig hátralévő időre a szülők lakosztályába.

- Egyszerűbben szólva az Alvilágba – motyogta Harry az iskola szerteágazó pincefolyosóira célozva, ahol térkép nélkül könnyű eltévedni.

Azonban hármasukkal más volt a helyzet. Amikor idejöttek az iskolába, Harry megkapta a Tekergők Térképét meg James láthatatlanná tévő köpenyét, amit Sirius Nathaniel Black őrzött egészen addig.

Harry kijelentésére Dumbledore elmosolyodott, Hermione alig bírta magába fojtani a kitörni készülő nevetését, apjuk meg a már megszokott sötét tekintetével nézett rá.

- Menjünk! – állt fel helyéről a bájital professzor, majd gyermekeivel a nyomában kiment az igazgatói irodából.

„ Merlin gatyája" – gondolták az ikrek, amint meglátták a lakosztályt.

A nappali sötétzöld volt. Nyílt a másik végéből egy folyosó, melynek két oldalán egyszerű fekete ajtók sorakoztak. Perselus megállította őket két egymás melletti ajtónál, amin a következő felirat állt:

„Harrison Jarod Piton" az egyiken, a másikon meg „Hermione Alisha Piton".

A két kamasz felvont szemöldökkel nézett apjukra a nevek láttán.

- A valódi nevetek – mondta apjuk. – Megjegyzem, a névválasztás nem az én ötletem volt, hanem anyátoké. Hozzám hasonlóan ő is aranyvérű, csak mivel gyerekként mugli városban élt, így felszedett onnét néhány szokást. Majd meglátjátok – fejezte be a magyarázatot a Mardekár Fekete Denevére, ahogy háza diákjai nevezték maguk között.

- Anyáról szólva… - kezdte Hermione… - Mikor találkozhatunk vele? – kérdezte a lány.

- Holnap délután kettő óra körül jön. Elege van már a bujdosásból, és hiányol titeket.

Most rendezkedjetek be a szobáitokban.

Az ikrek az atyai parancsnak engedelmeskedvén bementek szobáikba, ahol ládájuk és bőröndjeik már ott várták őket az ágyaik mellett. Harry szobájának a fala fekete-ezüst volt, nővéréé fűzöld-barna. Miután a fiú elrakott mindent, végig nyúlt az ágyon, és azon nyomban ruhástul elaludt, még ikertestvére keltegetésére se reagált. Az apjukéra pláne nem.

Másnap, ahogy kikászálódott az ágyból, előbányászta a naplóját, egy üveg aranyszínű tintát és egy sastoll pennát, amit még a szülinapjára kapott Ginnytől, Ron kishúgától.

Kedves Naplóm

Két napja egy rendtag jelent meg Dursleyék házában, ahol „élek", és elhozott onnan a Roxfortba. Összefutottam Hermionéval a folyosón, amikor az igazgatói irodába indultam. Kiderült, hogy ő is oda tart, így kettesben mentünk megkérdezni, hogy mi a helyzet. Ott volt az irodában a bájitalprofesszor is. Én szokásomhoz híven nekiszegeztem tapintatlanul a kérdést az igazgatónak, aki elég megdöbbentő dolgot mondott, amitől Mio, szegény kiakadt, holott, ahogy ismerem, ő mindig is nyugodt volt, ellentétben velem. Visszatérve Dumbledore magyarázatára… A fehér hajú öreg azt mondta, hogy Piton professzor titokban házas egy Elizabeth nevű nővel. Hozzátette azt is, hogy ő az anyám és Piton az apám, Hermione meg az ikertestvérem. Ennél még jobban meglepett a keresztszüleim kiléte, ugyanis négyen vannak. Keresztapáim James Aaron Potter és Lucius Alan Malfoy. A keresztanyáim Narcissa Margareth Black Malfoy és Lily Annabell Evans Potter. Kiskorunkban Voldemort ténykedése és rémuralma miatt szét kellett minket választani, és szüleink elrejtettek minket két különböző családnál. Ez az én nagy szerencsém. A kedvenc roxfortos tanárom az apám.

Meglepő, hogy szeretek bájitalt főzni, mi? Az igazat megvallva mindenből kitűnő vagyok. De kellenek is a jó jegyek, ha jövőre iskolaelső akarok lenni. A jövőbeli szakmám felől még nem tudtam dönteni, mert az auror és a gyógyító között vacillálok.

Harry még akart valamit írni a bejegyzéshez, amikor kopogást hallott.

- Harry, gyere! Kész a reggeli – hallotta ikernővére hangját. – Apa azt üzeni, ma odaadja azt a bájitalt, ami visszaváltoztatja a külsőnket az eredetire. Kíváncsi vagyok, melyikünknek milyen a kinézete – mondta Mione.

- Okés. Megyek, csak elrakom a könyvet – hazudta Harry, mert nem akarta bevallani, hogy naplót ír.

Nem akarta, hogy bárki is tudja, mit csinál valójában. Maradjon az csak titokban. A fekete kötésű, ezüst feliratú könyvecskét a tintával és pennával együtt visszarakta oda, ahonnét előszedte, és kiiramodott a szobából a megterített reggeliző asztalhoz.

Lehuppant a Hermione melletti székre, és maga elé vett a tányérra három pirítóst. Éppen a narancslekvár után nyúlt, mikor keze beleütközött nővére kezébe. Úgy látszik, egyszerre nyúltak ugyanazért. Harry gyorsan bocsánatot kért, majd áttolta a lekvárt a lánynak, aki egy bólintással megköszönte. Perselus e kis zavar láttán csak megcsóválta a fejét.

„Kíváncsi vagyok, mikor jutnak el ők arra a szintre, hogy befejezzék egymás mondatait, mint a Weasley ikrek" gondolta, és a Fred-George párosra gondolva megrázkódott.

„Az azért nem lenne olyan jó. Elég abból a fajta ikerpárból egy. Sőt, még sok is." - tette még hozzá magában.

A reggeli után a tányérok és a kések eltűntek az asztalról, valószínűleg vissza oda, ahonnét odakerültek. Harry és Hermione pedig visszavonultak szobáikba, és beletemetkeztek valamelyik kezükbe kerülő könyvbe, mely furamód mindkettőjüknél bájitalos témájú volt. Egyiknek a címe Legősibb bájitalok volt, a másik meg a Modernkor bájitalai. Harry annyira belemerült a könyv fekete soraiba, hogy elfelejtette megnézni az időt a csuklóján lévő karórán, ami húga ajándéka volt tavalyelőtt karácsonyra. Azt sem vette észre, amikor valaki benyitott a szobájába.

- Látom, örökölted apád bájitalok iránti szenvedélyét – hangzott fel mellette egy lágy női hang.

Felnézett, szeme találkozzon egy hosszú sötétbarna hajú, kék szemű nővel, aki kedvesen elmosolyodott. Valahol mélyen érezte, hogy az illető az édesanyja. Az illata olyan volt, mint a jázmin, a mosolya, meg mintha a sajátja lett volna. Harry felállt az ágyról, és hirtelen elhatározásból megölelte a másik fél derekát.

- Anyu! – mondta ki az első szót, ami az eszébe jutott, és még jobban megszorította karjait édesanyja körül.

- Harry. Kisfiam. – suttogta a nő a fiú hajába, és néhány könnycsepp kihullott a szeméből, rá a fiú hajára.

Elizabeth a kezével letörölte könnyeit. Harry ezt látva átnyújtott anyjának egy papír zsebkendőt.

- Köszi, fiam. Ez aztán lovagias volt tőled. – nevette el magát Liz kicsit még mindig szipogva.

Harry félszegen mosolyogva vonta meg a vállát. Mintha jelezni akarná, ő már csak ilyen.

- Aranyos, amikor mosolyogsz. A csajok szeretni fogják. Odalesznek érted. – mondta neki anyja.

Harry erre elpirult, majd azt motyogta:

- Nincs barátnőm. A lányok és én - két különböző téma.

- És még szerény is vagy. Tuti, hogy ezt nem tőlünk örökölted. Valószínűleg ez apám öröksége. – nevette el megint magát a kék szemű nő.

- Mesélsz majd a családról? – kérdezte Harry. - Habár ha jól sejtem, Oliver Wood az unokatesóm.

- Igen. Pontosabban Jake bátyám idősebb fia – válaszolta Elizabeth. - Oli sokat mesélt rólad. Tőle tudom, mennyire imádod a kviddicset, és milyen jó repülő vagy. Egykor én a Hugrabug hajtója voltam, apátok meg a Mardekár őrzője – tette még hozzá, és az emlékre nosztalgikusan elmosolyodott, mint aki a múltba réved. - Na, de a hétvégi családi összejövetelen úgyis találkozol majd a többiekkel.

Harry magában imádkozott, nehogy a családi összejövetel hasonló legyen, mint a Weasleyék féle. Ugyanis Mrs. és Mr. Weasley Harryt a saját gyermeküknek tekintik Hermionéval együtt, és három éve mindig meghívják őket is a családi összeröffenésekre, ami eléggé frusztrálta őt, Hermionét meg pláne. Muriel Prewett ugyanis állandóan megjegyzéseket fűz az adott személyekhez. A többi Weasley és Prewett sokkalta normálisabb. Kizárólag a vén Prewett-banya ilyen. Attól a nőtől a hideg rázta ki Harryt. El sem tudta képzelni, Ron és testvérei hogyan bírják ki. Anya és fia csendben kisétáltak a nappaliba, ahol a másik kettő már ott várta őket.

„Végre ennyi év után újra együtt vagyunk mi négyen. Nem engedem, hogy Voldemort megint közénk álljon." fogadkozott magában Perselus.

A felesége és ikrei valószínűleg ugyanúgy gondolkodhatták, mert szemeik tettvágytól és bosszútól lángoltak. A férfi egyenként mindhármat magához ölelte, majd történt egy nagy családi ölelés is. Az álcázó bűbájt megszüntető bájitalról nem feledkezett meg, csak gondolatai a családja látványával voltak lefoglalva.

Aznap este Harry mosollyal az ajkán aludt el, és békés, Voldemortmentes jövőről álmodott. A reggeli ébredés után eszébe jutott minden, ami az előző nap történt. Nehezen tudta még feldolgozni, a tényt, hogy családja van. Olyanok, akik Dursleyéktől eltérően szeretik, és féltik. De a család erre való.

Miután kimászott az éjszaka folyamán lábára csavarodott, vastag, sötétkék takaró alól, kócosan és szemüveg nélkül odabotorkált a szekrényéhez, amelyből találomra kivette aznapi ruháját. A szemüvege keresgélése után bevonult a közös fürdőszobába átöltözni és fésülködni.

Amint teljesen magához tért a hideg vizes arcmosás után, lámpafénynél a tükörben szemügyre vette öltözékét. Az egy, a legutóbbi szülinapjára Siriustól kapott kopott, sötét farmerből, királykék, kézzel kötött Weasley pulcsiból, egy régi, fehér, - még Dudleytól örökölt, és rá meglehetősen bő – pólóból, valamint fekete zokniból állt. Kicsit kritikusan méregette magát, majd úgy döntött, amíg vásárolnak új ruhát, addig megteszi ez is.

„Nem mintha lenne más megoldás" - fintorgott magában a srác. „Soha többé Dursley féle muglikat. Megszabadultam tőlük. Komolyan… Amit ők műveltek, az kimeríti a gyermekkínzás és - elhanyagolás fogalmát." horkantott fel sötéten.

Azzal elhagyta a fürdőszobát, és távoztában becsapta maga mögött az ajtót.

- Ideje lenne kiszelektálni a ruhatáramat, ami meglehetősen szánalmas. Mondjuk, azt utálom is, kivétel azokat a cuccokat, amiket ajándékba kaptam – törte meg az asztal körül uralkodó csendet Harry.

- Rendben. Úgyis be kell szerezni az iskolai tankönyveket, meg egyebeket, ami még szükséges. A kettőt egyszerre is el lehet intézni – egyezett bele Perselus, és ránézett a fiára. – Iskoláról szólva… ne kerülj idén is bajba, mint az eddigi években. – kérte fiától.

- Mintha én akarnám. Nem én keresem a bajt, hanem az szokott megtalálni engem. „Veszély mágnes" vagyok – vonta meg a vállát Harry, és smaragd szemei kicsit hamiskásan megcsillantak az ablakon beáradó napfényben.

Elizabeth, aki ezt észrevette, megcsóválta a fejét: „Kamaszok"

Perselus erre nem reagált, de magában azt gondolta: „Erre a gyerekre Black és Pettigrew rossz hatással volt. A végén még belőle is bejegyzetlen animágus lesz."

Harry négy pirítóssal és két csésze teával később elvonult a szobájába folytatni a tegnap megkezdett könyvet.

- Még sem rossz ez a család dolog - suttogta a szoba hófehér plafonjára bámulva. – De ha el akarnak rángatni orvosi kivizsgálásra, én tuti kiszaladok a világból.

Harryt az orvos gondolatától is a hideg rázta ki. Nemhogy a kórházat és az orvosokat, gyógyítókat nem szerette, a tűtől is rettegett. Kiskorában egy alkalommal, mikor elvitték a kötelező oltásra Dursleyék, négy embernek kellett lefognia, és a végén még a tű is megszenvedte, mert kicsorbult.

Aztán gondolatai hóbaglyára, Hedvigre vándoroltak. A madár hiányzott neki. Egy hete küldte el a Siriusnak címzett levéllel, és még nem jött vissza. Harry attól félt, valami baja esett. A mugli házban, ahol mindenki utálta, a bagoly volt az egyetlen társasága, és az egyetlenegy olyan élőlény, amely nem bántotta soha. Régen volt a Privet Drive-on egy barátja, akivel ugyanoda járt iskolába, de sajnos az illető az örökbefogadó szüleivel elköltözött Bristolba, mert a nevelőapja ott kapott munkát. Rettenetesen hiányolta a lányt, annak fivérével együtt. Jókat tudtak együtt röhögni, és jó kis balhékba keveredtek.

„Saya! Ryu! Merre vagytok? Remélem, találkozunk még valamikor."

Ahogy felrémlett előtte az Akitora ikerpár tagjainak képe, kicsordultak könnyei.

(Visszaemlékezés)

Szokásához híven, a játszótéren őgyelgett. Minél távolabb a háztól, annál jobb. Ma bár vendég volt Vernonéknál, sikerült meglógnia. Leült a hintába, és átkarolta annak láncát, míg lábával a homokot piszkálta. Magányát két közeledő gyerek zavarta meg. Korabeliek voltak, látszott, hogy ikrek. A hajuk valamiféle genetikai mutációnak következtében hófehér – a fiúé rövid volt, a lányé vállig érő -, szemük, meg mint két zafír ragyogott. Szia! – szólította meg őt a fiú. – A nevem Ryu Akitora, a húgom meg Saya. Japánból költöztünk ide – mutatta be magukat a kisfiú.

- Én meg Harry Potter vagyok – válaszolta Harry. – Van kedvetek homokvárat építeni? – invitálta őket.

Saya és Ryu igent mondtak, és ettől kezdve azok ketten nagyon közeli barátai lettek. Mindent elmondott nekik az életéről. Saya, szegény elsírta jónéhányszor magát, Ryu pedig megkérdezte, miért nem jelenti fel Vernont és nejét a gyermekvédelmiseknél vagy a rendőrségen. Harry azt felelte a kérdésre, nem meri, mert fél, hogy a nevelői visszavágnak valami módon, és még annál is pokolibbá teszik életét, mint amilyen most.

(Visszaemlékezés vége)

Harry elővett egy zsebkendőt magának, és kifújta az orrát, letörölte a könnyeit. Megnyugtatásul levett a polcról egy régi fényképalbumot. A kötése ezüst volt, rajta a következő aranybetűs felirat: Emlékek

Búcsúajándékként kapta első igazi barátaitól, azok költözése előtt. Az album róluk készült fotókkal telezsúfolva, és alattuk különböző feliratok díszelegtek vörös tintával írva.

Az első rögtön egy fotó a homokozóban. A három kisgyerek mellett egy hatalmas homokvár magasodott. A vár kövekkel és ágakkal volt kidíszítve, és a tornyaiba egy-egy kis piros zászlócska lengedezett. A homokozó lapát, szita, meg az összes többi félredobva hevert a csúszda tövében valahol. A két fiú és Saya büszkén vigyorogtak bele a kamerába. Egy későbbi képen már idősebbek voltak, és Sayáék udvarán ültek a földre terített barna pléden, köztük egy csomag kártyával. Tovább haladva az albumban, elért egy olyan képen akadt meg a szeme, ahol az ikrek szülei is rajta voltak. Azt a képet valaki más készítette róluk. Kint voltak a strandon, és a gyerekek hajából csöpögött a víz, testük tiszta iszap volt, mivel bekenték azzal egymást. Ezt a pillanatot örökítette meg a fényképfelvétel. Elmosolyodott a fénykép melletti szövegen.

„1986, Strand. Vigyázat! Három sáros gyerek közeleg"

A mosoly kiszélesedett, amikor visszaemlékezett arra a napra. Az volt élete legjobb napja, mert akkor töltötte be kilencet. Mrs. Akitora egy hatalmas fehércsokis tortát sütött neki. A tetején egy marcipánkutya ült, körülötte a megfelelő számú gyertya és tejszínhabrózsák. A finomságot strandolás után az Akitora ház erkélyén ülve fogyasztották el forró csoki mellett. Miután végignézte a képeket, vigyázva becsukta az albumot.

Végre sikerült lenyugodnia, és sóhajtva visszarakta a helyére, ahonnan leemelte. Lefeküdt az ágyára, és onnét nézett ki a megbűvölt ablakon. Az a kastélyudvart mutatta aktuális állapotában. A Fekete Tó sötét foltként csillant meg a felé hajoló fűzfaágak alól, és vize gyengéden fodrozódott a szellőtől. Hagrid kutyája, Agyar a tóparti fűz tövében aludt. Harry elszakította szemét a látványtól, és az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényről levette a tegnapeste oda lerakott könyvet, és felfordította. Elkezdte bújni a könyvet, és nem is gondolt a vacsorára. Inkább kihagyta.

El is aludt könyvvel a kezében, és meg sem hallotta az ajtó nyitódását. Perselus odalépett az ülve alvó fia mellé. Kivette a könyvet a kezéből, és egy könyvjelzővel megjelölve az oldalt lerakta a könyvet a szekrényre. Egy pálcaintéssel a nappali ruháját átalakította pizsamává, és ágyba dugta a már majdnem felnőtt fiát. Eredetileg azért jött be Harryhez, mert oda akarta neki adni a bájitalt, de mivel felébreszteni nem szándékozta az alvót, így a sötétlila bájitallal teli kis fiolát egy - rövid üzenetet tartalmazó - pergamendarab társaságában lerakta a szekrényre a könyv mellé.

Szerzői megjegyzés: Elizabeth becenevei: Liz és Lizbeth. Az a bizonyos halálfaló, Richard Nolan fel fog bukkanni a történetben, akárcsak Hermione nevelőszülei. Saya és Ryu saját szereplők, és rajtuk kívül még Elizabeth Wood is. Az Akitora ikrek a személyes kedvenceim saját karaktereim közül. Ők visszatérnek majd Harry életébe. Majd meglátjátok, melyik oldalon állnak Őnagyságáék. A regényben naplóbejegyzések is elő fognak fordulni. Apropó! Gondolom észrevettétek, hogy Harry nem szereti a kórházakat, meg mindent ami azzal jár, de mégis gondolkodik a gyógyítói munkában. Mert még én sem tudom, a két megadott szakma közül én melyiket szánom neki. De majd a későbbiekben kiderül.


End file.
